Station log, Deep Space 9, 2369
In 2369, multiple log entries were made in the station log on Deep Space 9. Entrants * Commander Benjamin Sisko Entries *; Commence station log, Deep Space 9, Commander Benjamin Sisko, Stardate 46388.2 : "At the request of the Bajoran provisional government, Starfleet has agreed to establish a Federation presence in this system following the withdrawal of Cardassian occupational forces. The first contingent of officers, including my Chief of Operations, Miles O'Brien, arrived two days ago on the USS Enterprise." *; Station log, Stardate 46390.1 : "The ''Enterprise has been ordered to the Lapolis system. They're scheduled to depart at 05:00 hours after off-loading three runabout class vessels. Meanwhile, our medical and science officers are arriving, and I'm looking forward to a reunion with a very old friend."'' *; Station log, Commander Benjamin Sisko, Stardate 46393.1 : "The lifeforms who created the wormhole have agreed to allow safe passage for all ships traveling to the Gamma Quadrant. With the arrival of the Enterprise, the Cardassians have left the area." *; Station log, Stardate 46257.8 : "The exploratory ship [[USS Armstrong (NCC-19212)|''Armstrong]], assigned to the renowned xenoarchaeologist Dr. Josiah Wembley, has returned from its mission in the Gamma Quadrant with some artifacts sure to interest Federation scientists."'' *; Station log, Stardate 46258.2 : "The situation grows critical. We have found no way to halt the growth of mold. People have been packed into every available space. We have insufficient gas masks to supply all personnel. Unless we find some offensive action to take against the mold, it's only a matter of time." *; Station log, Stardate 46258.7 : The Cardassian mold has been eliminated, and life is returning to normal... only one task remaining..." *;Station log, stardate 43256.9 : Captain K'Leht of the Klingon bird of prey, "Khitomer's Revenge" has docked at ''DS9 with a medical emergency concerning a prisoner they are returning to Klingon homeworld Qo'noS for trial.'' *; Station Log, Stardate 46423.7 : "Nearly sixty percent of DS9's population has now contracted the aphasia virus. We've initiated standard quarantine procedures and are advising all incoming ships to maintain their distance from the station until further notice." *; Station Log, Stardate 46425.8 : "With the help of Dr. Bashir's notes, Dr. Surmak was able to find an antidote for the aphasia virus. We are continuing to administer it throughout the station, and things are slowly returning to normal." *; Station Log, Stardate 46531.2 : "The station's power is continuing to be drained and converted into gravitons. At this rate, our life support systems will fail in fourteen hours." *; Station Log, Stardate 46532.3 : "With the embryonic lifeform off the station, graviton levels have returned to normal. We've used the control thrusters to return the station to its original position." }} *; Station Log, Stardate 46910.1 : "Chief O'Brien has escorted his wife back to Earth to celebrate her mother's 100th birthday. In the meantime, the rest of us are trying to keep the station up and running." *; Station Log, Stardate 46729.1 : "The Bajoran government has asked me to mediate a disagreement between two rival factions, the Paqu and the Navot. At issue is a land dispute which could trigger a civil war." *; Station Log, Supplemental : "We have completed a second day of talks between the Paqu and the Navot. So far, we're no closer to finding a solution than we were when negotiations began." }} *; Station Log, Stardate 46844.3. With the help of the Federation, Bajor is about to commence its first large-scale energy transfer - the tapping of the molten core of its fifth moon, Jeraddo." *; ''Station Log, Stardate 46853.2 : "We have launched a probe to study the subspace anomaly. Meanwhile, more than half the people aboard DS9 have reported manifestations of their imagined thoughts." *; Station Log, Supplemental : "The subspace anomaly continues to expand. As of yet, we've been unable to find a way to contain it. As a precaution, we have diverted all incoming ships away from the station." *; Deep Space Nine, Station Log: Stardate 46871.6 : "Commander Benjamin Sisko reporting. Political turmoil on nearby Bajor has slowed our usual flow of visitors. If not for a Cardassian warship, the station would be very quiet." *; Station Log, Stardate 46925.1 : "We have been honored with a visit by a delegation of Federation ambassadors on a "fact-finding" mission to the wormhole. Fortunately, I have just the officer to take them off my hands." *; Station Log, Supplemental : "Odo and Ambassador Troi remain trapped in turbolift four. As of yet, we have been unable to ascertain what it is that's causing the station's computer to malfunction." *; Station log, Stardate 46922.3 : "We have identified the dead Klingon - his name was Hon-Tihl, First Officer of the Toh'Kaht. Why he died, and the cause of his ship's destruction, is still unknown." Category:Logs